1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus which records information in a recording medium by using light, or which reproduces the information recorded in the recording medium by using light.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an optical disc apparatus and an optical head capable of detecting a tilt of an optical disc. The optical head includes a light source, an objective lens, and photo detecting means, and the photo detecting means is divided into at least four regions to obtain a signal from each of the regions. Thus, even if the optical disc and the objective lens tilt, and a lens shift is present, it is possible to obtain an tilt amount as a signal in a small error.